


Absent ironies

by Juliet316



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Speculation, Gen, Minisode: The Night of the Doctor, Pre - Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Time War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is not without irony, even for a Doctor unaware of creating one. *Spoilers for <i>The Night of the Doctor</i> and <i>The Day of the Doctor</i>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent ironies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



> Written for this prompt by wrabbit on fic_promptly: "From even the greatest of horrors irony is seldom absent." (Introduction to the Shunned House (by HP Lovecraft) by Frank Belknap Long)

He was so old now and had been fighting for a very very long time.

He curses whoever among the Time Lords and felt the need to ressurect Rassilon and lead the Time Lords down this destructive, insane path.

It had been almost three centuries since he had regenerated and abandoned the name of the Doctor. Perhaps not completely, but certainly abandoned to the spirit of what it once represented. The word 'Doctor' now represented 'Warrior' and 'General' and 'Killer' where before it had been the term for 'healer' and 'wise man'. The ironic price he had paid for getting finally getting involved in a War he had not even wanted to start in the first place. But it was not the only price to be paid. 

Nor the only irony.

If there had been one thing he had learned through the centuries of war, was that even through the worst, most horrific things war could offer, irony was seldom absent. Even the ones he would never even aware of. Such as the fate of one little girl he had managed to save, even as her planet was being torn apart by fire from yet another senseless battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks. He manages to get her into his ship even has she's crying for her family dying behind them. He drops her off on a planet untouched by the Time War, in order to find the Moment and finally end all this nonsense, without even bothering to ask what her name is.

When one of the hospital workers on the planet ask her what her name is, the little girl simply provides her last name:

Kovarian.


End file.
